


Hijo Merodeador... Papá Inseguro

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dia Internacional del Snarry, Dobby Vive, Hermione Granger Mencionada, Hijo Merodeador, Inseguro Severus Snape, M/M, Minerva McGonagall Mencionada, Papá Inseguro, Severus Snape & Ron Weasley Amistad, Severus es un buen Padre, Snarry Day!, familia, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Arien es hijo y nieto de Merodeador así que cuando su Papá Severus menos lo espera su pequeño saca sus peores inseguridades a flote...
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hijo Merodeador... Papá Inseguro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chic@s!! Pues aquí les traigo la tercera historia prometida para que la disfruten en estos días después del... Dia Internacional del Snarry!!!!
> 
> Estaré publicando pequeños shots uno cada dos días recuerden el ultimo lo publicare el 2 de Noviembre así que espero verl@s por aquí disfrutándolos.
> 
> Una disculpa de antemano si encuentran algún error ortográfico o palabras que se repiten demasiadas veces.
> 
> Soy fácil de manejar, si les gusta, dejen kudos y si pueden por favor dejen un comentario (Aun así los fantasmitas son Bienvenidos aquí) si no les gusta no me digan y no hagan un desastre aquí.
> 
> De nuevo una disculpa si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos!
> 
> Disfruten la lectura...

Primero que nada, definitivamente él no iba a entrar en pánico, segundo él no iba a mandarle un patronus a Harry, esa era la última cosa que iba a hacer, que le iba a decir “Cariño, acabo de perder a nuestro hijo de 4 años en Hogwarts donde se supone que no lo debemos traer cuando solo somos uno de nosotros, gracioso verdad?, solo me volví por un segundo a recordarle al Señor Rogers que sus detenciones serian con Filch y entonces ¡puff! ¡El ya no estaba!”

No, el definitivamente no le iba a contar nada a Harry, tal vez después.

Está mirando por los corredores cerca de donde estaba, pero su hijo no está por ningún lado, de pronto Dobby aparece a su lado cuando está abriendo una de las puertas.

“Profesor Snape, señor” dice Dobby y el suspira profundamente.

“Dobby no ahora, estoy ocupado y no estoy para tratar de entenderte así que, vete” dice exasperado

“Pero señor, yo encontré…”

“Eh dicho vete” habla con ese tono cortante que los alumnos temen tanto, así que Dobby desaparece al instante.

Suspira de nuevo y pasa sus dedos por su cabello, esta frustrado, enojado y preocupado por su hijo, sabe que al menos tiene que estar en este mismo piso porque… uno, a su pequeño hijo le dan miedo las escaleras cambiantes del colegio, dice que lo único que quieren hacer con él es marearlo y dos, las chimeneas lo asustan también cuando tienen que ir a algún lado vía floo tiene que estar enterrado entre la ropa de sus padres y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de alguno de ellos… así que su hijo aún está en el mismo piso que él. La pregunta aquí es… ¿Donde?

Saca su varita de nuevo y llama a su confiable cierva “Ve con Ronald, Ronald te necesito rápido en la entrada de la biblioteca” la cierva desaparece y unos minutos después Ron da vuelta por el pasillo.

“Sev, creí que este era su fin de semana lejos del castillo” dice Ron en cuanto lo ve.

Severus niega con la cabeza “Perdí a Arien” es lo único que dice.

Ron que aún no llegaba a él se detiene de pronto “¿Que tú que?” dice sorprendido.

“Lo perdí, me volví por un segundo a hablar con uno de los cabeza huecas que tengo de estudiantes y solté su mano, cuando volví a hablarle ya no estaba, ¡se había ido!”

Ron ríe burlonamente y le dice “Oh Sev, Harry va a matarte”

Severus suspira sabiendo que el pelirrojo jamás va a dejarlo olvidar esto “Lo sé, ¡lo sé!”

Ambos empiezan a buscar en la biblioteca, después Ron se dirige al Aula de encantamientos mientras Severus revisa la de Defensa, la cual está seguro que está cerrada porque es el Aula de Harry y últimamente no la deja abierta, Ron va al corredor de Gunhilda y a la entrada de la Torre del Reloj, Severus revisa la entrada del Puente Colgante y el pasillo del trastero y ambos se encuentran en la Galería de armaduras.

“¡Nada!” dice Ron empezando a preocuparse por su ahijado “Y si llamamos a Dobby para que nos ayude”

Cuando dice esto algo parece encenderse en los ojos de Severus “Mierda”

“¿Que?” pregunta el pelirrojo, a lo que la única respuesta que recibe es un suspiro exasperado “¿Sev?”

“Dobby vino a mi antes de mandar por ti, dijo “yo encontré” pero yo no le preste atención y le dije que se fuera” Severus suspira y aprieta el puente de su nariz, Ron sonríe.

“Dobby” llama al elfo, pero en vez de Dobby frente a ellos aparece Winky “Llamo Profesor Weasley señor”

“Si, llame a Dobby” contesta Ron.

“Oh” contesta la elfina “Dobby está ocupado con el pequeño amo Arien señor, están en el Salón de Trofeos”

Mas tarda Winky en acabar de hablar que Severus empieza a correr a la entrada del Salón de Trofeos, cuando llega al Salón y abre la puerta es recibido por la fuerte risa del pequeño Arien.

“Por Merlín, Arien” Severus dice aliviado.

Arien se da la vuelta rápidamente y grita feliz al ver a Severus “Papi!” aplaude y levanta los brazos para que su papa lo levante y todas las cosas del Salón de trofeos, que por cierto estaban flotando rápidamente alrededor del pequeño caen al suelo y Dobby con rapidez las mueve de su camino, Severus se acerca a su hijo y lo levanta apretándolo contra su pecho.

“Asustaste a papa jodidamente demasiado” dice Severus y Arien deja escapar una pequeña risita mientras tapa su boca con sus manitas “Mala palabra papi” dice aun riendo y Severus ríe también “¿Como llegaste aquí?” le pregunta a su hijo.

“Pues tú estabas tadando demasiaaaaado” contesta Arien abriendo sus brazos para demostrarle cuanto “Y entonces yo camine y vi la puerta de papi cedada y decodé que el cuadto de las cosas blillantes estaba cedca, y entonces Dobby” y señala al elfo que está en silencio parado cerca “apadeció papi y empecé a jugar podque sabía que Dobby te didía, vedad papi?” pregunta y Severus asiente “Ntonces Dobby llamo a Winky y empezamos a jugad con las cosas blillantes y Winky sabe haced luces con sus dedos” Arien ríe de nuevo y mueve sus deditos en el aire mientras trata de mostrarle a Severus como Winky hacia las luces “Y entonces Dobby fue a decidte y tu dijiste que ya venias y aquí estas y ooohh Panino Won está aquí también” dice señalando a Ron que está detrás de ellos esperando en la puerta junto con Winky y lo saluda con su manita “Donde esta Manina Hedmi?” pregunta curioso y mirando alrededor.

Severus suspira “Cariño tú no puedes solo irte del lado de Papa, no está bien, hiciste algo mal y yo también”

Arien inclina su cabeza y frunce el ceño no entendiendo bien “Pedo yo staba con Dobby, aquí” dice indicando el salón

Severus suspira de nuevo tratando de pensar cómo explicarle a su hijo “No puedes dejar mi lado o el de Papa Harry y seguir a alguien o irte sin avisar, tenemos que estar contigo porque somos tus papas, ¿qué pasaría si algo te pasa? Papa y yo estaríamos muy tristes sin ti, no puedes hacer eso de nuevo ¿entendiste?” pregunta esperando respuesta de su pequeño.

Arien frunce aún más su ceño y lo abraza fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Severus, murmurando algo que Severus no puede entender “¿Que dijiste cariño?” pregunta.

Arien mueve un poco su cabeza y habla de nuevo “Lo siento papi” y una pequeña lagrima rueda por su mejilla sonrojada.

Severus limpia la lagrima y abraza a su pequeño fuertemente mientras frota su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

“Trate de decirle Profesor Snape señor” Dobby finalmente dice.

Severus asiente “Lo se Dobby, lamento no haberte escuchado” Dobby sonríe.

∞

Para cuando regresan a casa Arien está profundamente dormido en los brazos de Severus. Ron había regresado a sus habitaciones con Hermione después de pasar la tarde con ellos. Cuando se dirigía al cuarto de Arien, Harry salió del pequeño despacho que tenían en casa.

“Hey, ¿se divirtieron?” pregunta con una de esas sonrisas que derriten a la gente.

“Si” contesta Severus “permíteme llevarlo a su habitación y hablamos, no puedo sentir más mis brazos” Harry sonríe de nuevo y asiente apuntando hacia la cocina.

Después de dejar a Arien en su cama, Severus va y se quita su túnica, que está llena de baba de Arien por todo el cuello y dirige sus pasos hacia la cocina donde Harry está cocinando, Harry lo ve por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe, Severus lo alcanza y enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Besa a Harry en la mejilla y acaricia su cuello con la nariz sintiendo el olor de Harry y relajándose finalmente.

“¿Qué haces?” pregunta.

Harry le da un pequeño beso en los labios y después contesta “Solo un poco de patatas horneadas” dice metiéndolas al horno con un pase de su varita y después por fin se voltea hacia Severus besándolo, por fin disfrutando de un beso profundo, cuando se separan ambos sonríen y Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus. “Así que… ¿cómo estuvo su día?” pregunta.

Severus se separa de él y toma un vaso y lo llena con el té que Harry siempre tiene en la encimera “Bien, nos divertimos, vimos a Ron”

“Así que a Ron eh” dice cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo

Severus toma un trago de su bebida y asiente en respuesta.

“¿Y que hicieron ustedes tres? ¿Fueron a algún lado divertido?” Harry sigue preguntando.

“No, nada interesante” dice aun bebiendo de su vaso, Harry asiente y alcanza un par de platos de la alacena.

“Así que… ¿no hicieron nada?” pregunta de nuevo.

Severus se voltea hacia Harry y frunce el ceño “Estoy empezando a pensar que no confías en mí, no confías en que pase un tiempo solo con nuestro hijo”

Harry deja los platos en la encimera y alcanza a Severus “Tú sabes que eso no es verdad amor”

“¿Y entonces que con todas esas preguntas?” Severus pregunta un poco enojado.

“Sev, ¿por qué estás enojado?” Harry pregunta sobando los antebrazos de Severus.

Severus suspira y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, una cortina de cabello esconde su rostro, brazos sueltos a cada lado de su cuerpo derrotado “Perdí a Arien hoy”

Harry empieza a frotar los brazos de Severus, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro “Lo se amor”

“¿Tu qué?” Severus casi grita cuando levanta la cabeza del hombro de Harry

Harry sonríe y acomoda el cabello de Severus “Minerva vino a dejar unas cosas me dijo que los había visto llegar solos a Hogwarts” explico “Le dije que habías ido por unas cosas que olvidaste y Arien quiso ir contigo, además yo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para terminar mi trabajo, después media hora más tarde Hermione llamo vía floo y me dijo que le habías mandado un mensaje a Ron diciéndole que lo necesitabas rápido y que tu voz sonaba un poco angustiada, así que llamo a preguntar si todo estaba bien, segundos después Dobby apareció y me dijo que Arien estaba jugando con el que si preguntabas estaban en el salón de trofeos y como tú no me mandaste mensaje asumí que los habías encontrado”

Severus no sabe que pensar y solo lo mira desconcertado “Tu sabias” dice con voz temblorosa.

“Sev cálmate amor, respira” Harry dice calmando al mayor “Está bien, Arien está bien”

Severus respira profundamente y abraza a Harry “Yo, demonios yo…” aprieta a Harry contra si enterrando su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de Harry “Me sentí horrible esos minutos que no estuve con él y no sabía dónde estaba, hay veces que me siento como el peor padre del mundo y hoy el sentimiento fue aún más fuerte, sabía que tenía que estar en el mismo piso que yo y que tal vez alguien lo podría encontrar y cuidarlo hasta que yo los encontrara, pero aun así estaba tan asustado y me sentía del mismo modo que me sentí cuando le falle a Lily”

Harry lo abraza más fuerte “Oh Sev, no le has fallado a Arien, eres un buen padre, eres asombroso con él, eres un papa maravilloso y nunca vas a ser el peor padre, porque él te importa y lo amas y siempre vas a estar ahí para él, y confía en mi a veces yo también tengo los mismos pensamientos pero luego veo a nuestro hijo riendo siendo un pequeño niño feliz y esos pensamientos se van y claro que confió en ti con Arien porque es tu hijo también, solo estaba curioso y yo solo quería que tú confiaras en mí y me contaras que paso el día de hoy, eso es todo cariño”

Estuvieron callados por unos momentos solo abrazados sosteniéndose mutuamente hasta que Severus suspiro “Siento no haberte dicho inmediatamente lo que paso” Harry solo le sonríe y lo besa a lo que Severus responde ansiosa y profundamente.

Harry lo deja ir primero y acaricia sus mejillas “¿Qué tal si vamos y nos acurrucamos en el sofá mientras cenamos y vemos una de esas películas que Hermione nos regaló en nuestro aniversario?”

Severus asiente y lo besa de nuevo “Y es por eso que me case contigo, siempre me entiendes y me animas, incluso cuando hago algo mal”

Harry se ríe ante esto “No hiciste nada malo Sev, solo no tenías idea que nuestro hijo es un merodeador justo como su papa y abuelo, además pensé que te habías casado conmigo porque soy guapo y porque amabas mi trasero”

Severus ríe fuertemente y empieza a caminar hacia la sala a buscar que película deberían ver y desde ahí contesta “Touche!”

Harry se ríe de nuevo y empieza a servir la cena en los platos que dejo olvidados, tal vez no eran los padres más perfectos del planeta pero sabían que su pequeño hijo era feliz y estaba seguro que después de la plática que iba a tener con él al siguiente día, su hijo no volvería a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, había funcionado con el cuándo Arien se había quedado encerrado en el Aula de Defensa unas semanas atrás cuando él también había ido a Hogwarts sin que Severus supiera, Arien se había separado de él y había entrado al aula y se había asustado con uno de los animales mágicos que Luna y Rolf habían traído para su clase y del susto su magia se descontrolo haciéndolo quedar encerrado por buenos 20 minutos en el aula, pero Severus no necesitaba saber eso… Ellos eran buenos padres y lo más importante Arien era feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Araleh_Snape para que me disculpe el Ron y Ginny malitos que les di en el primer fic del Maratón XD
> 
> Gracias por leer espero la hayan disfrutado, espero los haya distraído de cualquier cosa difícil que este pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos.
> 
> Espero que se mantengan a salvo y san@s! Abrazos a tod@s.
> 
> Recuerden los Kudos y los comentarios son Bienvenidos y apreciados!


End file.
